The SubCommander
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: We all know that organizations like HOLY have second in commands like a warship has an XO. What if a LeggedShip XO was once the SubCommander of HOLY? Now that's a thought! Pairings are voted for, so vote!
1. Return through the Battlefield

Disclaimer: I do not own S-Cry-ed or Gundam SEED.

"**_The Sub-Commander"_**

_**Phase Zero: "Return through the Battlefield"

* * *

**_

The blast of cannons roared through the endless vastness of the cold void. Three powers struggled against one another for the fate of their beliefs. A dark hulled ship of war launched attack after attack against its white hulled sister. Both ships fired at nearly point blank ranges, in the hopes of trying to sink one another. While their mechanized forces clashed in random or sought out battles. The three sided brawl continued until a bright flash scattered a few mechanized humanoid fighting machines and the dark hull ship.

* * *

Onboard a nearby silver hulled frigate, the captain fought against a literal tide of enemies in his attempt to get to the dark hulled ship. Explosions rocked his ship as he fired a full broadside into one of the enemies green hulled frigates and the ship cut unprepared for such a bold attack, broke in two and exploded. The green hulled ship's crew who survived the sinking of their ship died as soon as they were tossed into the airless vacuum of space. The silver hulled frigate's captain watched as the blinding light that had occurred enveloped the dark hull ship and the mechanized units around it known as mobile suits. The battle was quickly ending and the captain knew they had lost, but he felt nothing, but profound relief, as did his crew. A bloody war would be over and from the looks of things, no genocide would occur. The crew could not ask for more.

* * *

Over an island located near the Japanese coast, a bright flash occurred and a black object fell from the sky. It would prove to be the key to the freedom of the island from thus that would use the inhabitants in a power game for, well, power.

* * *

**Unknown Island**

**Unknown Location**

**Confirmed Planet-side**

**Where: Unknown**

**Date: Currently Unknown**

**Time: Sometime at night, but due to cloud cover, unknown**

**Ship Condition:**

**Hull: 57 percent damaged field repairs possible and commencing.**

**Personnel: 45 percent KIA, WIA, MIA, includes Mobile Squadron causalities and the Ship Captain (note: wounded by Muruta Azrael when she exercised authority as Ship's Captain), the three Biological CPUs, support personnel, and Director Muruta Azrael; personal (note: good riddance to the latter there); also addition personnel found including mobile pilots.**

**Navigation: Completely shot to hell in a hand basket.**

**Engines: 75 percent operational with the restoration of 6 percent more in the field.**

**Weapons: One Assault cannon left at 45 percent capabilities, One main gun left with 87 percent capabilities, both Linear Cannons repaired and operational at 100 percent, 3 anti-air guns destroyed with two damaged, but under field repairs, but will only have manual firing status and traversing, all anti-air missile batteries off-line due to battle damage, tubes 1 through 24 also powered down, munitions stockpiles at ration condition due to 67 percent of munitions being left and no ally force in the vicinity.**

**Mobile Squadron: 75 percent lost or missing, including the three G-Weapons (personal note, no loss there), mixed units including several 102, 103, and 105 Daggers confirmed aboard ship (personal note: Thank God for small favors), Composite Mobile Squadron now formed at 60 percent standard strength.**

**Supplies: Some salvage has occurred, but most supplies found are in rough shape, but recovered were valuable Striker Packs in factory condition, all fours variants, spare parts and munitions for all mobile suits, some food and the local waterways are clean enough to receive fresh water and have fresh fish, though crew not happy about it, also recovered munitions for the ship from what appeared to be half a hold of a supply ship a _Marseilles III_-Class, not much else to report.**

**Morale: Varies like the weather or rather a room full of pregnant teenage girls (personal note: Now, that is a nightmare, thank god I'm still single).**

**Overall Situation: Most basic functions of the ship have been powered down, ship is in lousy shape, thankfully the area appears fertile so we may have some crops next year because from the looks of things we arrived at the right time to plow and plant crops, and we may yet survive, once we get an idea of what's going on, where we are, and most diffidently when we are we will plan for further operations, but I have a feeling I know where we are and we may not be welcome here.**

**A more detail report is to follow when the situation is fully understood for the short term and then again for the long term. At this time a proper report is nearly impossible. We will continue in our diligence at finding a way back to ally forces and hopefully escaping some dangerous situation. What we lack is nearly everything. We have already started building permanent facilities and defenses for long term, indefinite use. That is all I can say, but I don't like this situation and until even I can calm down enough, no proper report or filing is forthcoming for quite a while.**

**Note: Captain Natarle Badgiruel's condition is steadying and improving, but we don't expect her up and moving for several months. This concludes this report.**

**Lieutenant Commander Paul Johnson**

**Executive Officer**

_**Atlantic Federal Ship Dominion**_

**Date Unknown

* * *

**

That night a man walked out from the site on a personal recon he had said. Alone, he decided to take a peak at an area he would use to confirm and sure enough, he found what he had been dreading. He had found a city about 80 kilometers east from his position and a forest that teemed with life and energy not known to science. What he confirmed was that the ship had crashed into the distant pass and it had crashed where it could spell freedom and liberty for the whole world or oppression and conquest for the whole innocent. The land was the Lost Ground, and he decided to summon his Alter, Falke the Eagle Alter.

"Go Falke and find her, go find my sister," Falke's Alter User said and the blue and green bird bobbed his head and gave a gentle hoot before flying off towards the city.

"Now Mugo and Jegmire, I'm back. The former Sub-Commander of HOLY has returned to bring peace and liberty to those you oppress," the man said as he began to once more practice his alter powers after years of neglect and disuse.

* * *

Falke flew on, knowing what his User's plan was and desire was. He flew following an old trail that he flew countless times and soon arrived. He arrived just as she was preparing for bed. Falke flew through the open window and landed on her bathroom counter as she stepped out of the shower, unaware of him, until she turned at the sound of feathers and dropped her towel at the sight of the majestic bird sitting there looking out her.

"Falke!" the young woman cried out and ran to hug the bird.

Then realization dawns on her as to who used this Alter and why it would be here.

"Show me where my brother is! Show me now!" she yelled as she ran towards the front door only to have Falke block her path and give a few hoots as to her choice of clothes.

Blushing she ran back into her room and to her closet. Her aqua blue eyes scanning the interior of her closet, she just grabbed the old military grey digital fatigues he had given her many years ago, but remembered that she would have to pass by the guards and give identification clearance. She then grabbed her HOLY uniform, intent on changing and grabbed all she could carry for clothes. She then went into the kitchen and grabbed some found that would keep in the land outside the walls, then some money from a hidden cabinet, and finally a pen and sheet of paper.

She jotted down that she had to leave for a bit and that she would be back. Then she packed everything up, went to HOLY Headquarters and took an armored jeep and left the city following Falke who had begun to circle at the Eastern Number Three Gate and as she drove, her hand went up to the orange and white hair piece her brother had brought her just before he himself had joined HOLY and sent Ryuhou to find her. Her aquamarine hair was still damp and messy, but the thought of her brother being alive told he wouldn't care. Scheris was about to see her brother again.

* * *

Not one of my best, but not bad overall I'd say. So no worries and this one has a high priority, so no worries on updates. I'm toying with various ideas on my other stories and some have been stopped all together until I can come up with something.

Read and Review and call in for your pairings and take note, this includes pairings far from the set and accepted pairings, but excludes Yaoi and Yuri pairings, and that's final!


	2. Reunion and Choices Made

Disclaimer: I do not own S-Cry-ed or Gundam SEED.

"_**The Sub-Commander"**_

_**Phase One: "Reunion and Choices Made"**_

A dark teal/green colored armored jeep roared through the open and rocky expanses of the foothills of local mountains, the driver thought only of her brother. She also remembered his dislike for wearing the normal HOLY uniform for males which are near skin tight white shirts, white and purple with black trimming overcoats, and purple trousers with knee high black boats with quarter inch thick heels the size of a man's heel. He had instead opted for a green shirt that was slightly loose, a blue vest, the standard issue coat, but in green and white with blue trousers and black US Marine military issue boots. In the end, the loud colors distinguished him in the field. He also wore a Special Forces cover that was green and black and held a silver insignia of oak leaves that defined a Lieutenant Commander in the United States Naval and Coastal Forces. He derived the insignia as a second in command was a lieutenant and since he was the Sub-Commander of HOLY, he was a lieutenant that held the rank of commander and thus he used the silver oak leave to identify him as the Sub-Commander of HOLY. Though he had been the only Sub-Commander, no one wanted the position after he had reportedly been killed during a mission.

As she followed his cobalt and teal Alter that was in the form of an eagle and he had named Falke, the German word for Falcon. She thought back to his past exploits and to their past together, as surrogate brother and sister.

_**Flashback**_

_**Twelve Years Ago**_

_Hunger, she was hungry and cold and alone. Abandoned by her mother and father, by other people in general, she was all alone and would not live another night. A young man found her. He had bandages covering most of his body. His blonde hair stuck out though, like the sickly red on the bandages. He picked her up and carried her from her small shelter. It was night and she felt the cold wind biting at her wet clothes. He held her close and took her from the town's limit. There a man with long copper hair and tacky pink sunglasses waited._

"_I see you found a friend," the brown haired man said._

"_Yeah, she's the healer I've been searching for, but obliviously the reports were embellished a little too much," the mummy man shook his head, "I'll raise her to be strong and kind, she is too sweet to be a fighter, but she will have decent skills to protect herself and others."_

"_Like I'm doing with Kazama?" asked the brown haired man._

"_Except she will be my little sister, not my little brother," the mummy replied._

"_Well, hi there, I'm Kazuya and this guy whose going to be your big brother is Paul Johnson, an American born Alter User," Kazuya introduced himself and the man that would become a defining person in the little girl's life._

_The little girl nodded. She then saw lights approaching the trio and could hear the sounds of helicopters and heavy vehicles. She was scared, but she felt herself being handed over to Kazuya._

"_Go like the wind, I'll catch up," was all that her to be big brother said._

"_Paul don't be stupid, you're hurt and there are innocent people near hear!" Kazuya yelled._

"_Make like your name's first part says and be like the wind! They're here for me, I'll lead them off!" with that he charged and explosions began._

_Grinding his teeth audibly, Kazuya activated his Alter Power and the little girl could hear the wind whistling in her ears. As they came to a stop atop a large hill, they looked back and could see the tracers and explosions marking a battle. Then suddenly a pillar of light shot through the air! Explosions rippled around it and even at the distance they were, which was great, they could hear the dying screams of the soldiers sent after the gaijin._

_Six days later, the pair arrived at a small house which had once been a dental office. A little boy with copper hair and amber eyes came flying out to see his big brother, but stopped short at the sight of the little girl. He looked at the aquamarine haired girl and smiled._

"_Is she going to be my new little sister?" the boy asked excitedly._

"_No, she's Paul's little sister Kazama, but you two get to be friends!" Kazuya said._

"_Wow! What's your name? Mine's Kazama, Kazama the Shell Bullet!" Kazama was excited._

_Kazuya just laughed at Kazama's excitement at having a new friend. The small girl smiled a little, but she was very shy right at the moment. Then there was the sound of boots hitting heavily against the ground. The three turn to see a blonde hair man with blue eyes and tanned white skin._

"_Paul you didn't!" Kazuya yelled._

"_I don't know what happened, but I was out cold and even worse off and then I awoke only a mile from here fully healed, but hungry as hell, believe it," Paul then got a funny look on his face that said did I say what I think I just did._

"_Huh? Where did you get the bandannas from?" Kazuya noticed two bandannas, one was blue with a metal plate with emblem that was either an eye or a leaf, but the other was navy blue with four odd small 'S' like marks centered in it being worn by Paul._

"_Good questioned, I noticed them before, but decided to come home and eat first, but how is my new little sister?" Paul asked walking up to her._

"_Shy," was the dry response from Kazuya._

"_What is your name or do you want one from me?" Paul asked the little girl._

"_Sherries Adjani," Sherries felt safe around Paul, though he seemed more uncomfortable around people, but she could trust him, he had a look of a man who would protect her and others without a thought for himself._

_**Nine Years Later**_

_Sherries Adjani, the Eternal Healer, was sitting with her knees to her chest hoping that they would just stop and end her life. Her life went down hill fast starting two years ago when Sherries was separated from her brother The Tactical Sentinel Alter User and friends The Brother Shell Bullets. It had been a battle against some military force that wasn't HOLD or HOLY._

_Her brother, Paul 'Tactical Sentinel' Johnson was leading a group of Innards and Alter Users in a small mercenary band. They were safe guarding a group of refugees from the Mainland and other places in the world, mostly women and children who wanted a fresh start, but the Mainland Officials, didn't take kindly to what they deemed illegal immigration even though by Japanese law and international law the Lost Ground was a fully independent and sovereign land. Mercenary bands acted like the police and soldiers of the Innard villages keeping HOLD and HOLY in check and the mainland at bay, but the Mainland wanted Alter Power for weapons and to fuel a new Industrial Revolution._

_Launching a full scale attack on the refugees, the Japanese Covert Self Defense Force, or JCSDF, was deployed in full strength. By law, the JCSDF was not to exist and if the United States of America would to find out, they would start asking questions and they wouldn't be alone. Though the United States would rather wash its hands of Japan, the Asian Community wouldn't let the United States do so without a build up of arms to prevent another imagined or not imagined attempt of Japan's at grabbing more land again. So the United States Armed Forces stayed to prevent war and to support South Korea against North Korea._

_Still, the JCSDF was good at their business and the damage was beginning to mount on the mercenaries, but a US Task Force Secretly moving Russian nuclear missiles for disassembly had strayed close to the Lost Ground and the JCSDF quickly withdrew, but left enough havoc for HOLD and HOLY to do as the Mainland pleased._

_Little did Sherries know of the Mainland's attempts and plans, but two men knew and in their own ways were secretly plotting to liberate the Lost Ground, but all Sherries was knowing was her life was about to end, but someone decided she was not going to die that day._

_Sherries could hear the voices for ending her life in the worst possible ways growing stronger and so were the accusations of betrayal and cowardice. It was then that there was a slight tremor. Then there was a roaring explosion as the roof over the gang members was blown in and part of the concert wall and roof of Scherries's cell were pulled away and standing there was the man that had scared her so terribly in the failed ambush several days ago._

_He kneeled at the opening addressing her._

"_Are you alright? You need not worry or fear anymore, you're free now," the green haired young man said._

"_Free?" Sherries asking simply stunned._

"_Yes, you're free to go and do whatever you want now," the man replied, kindness replacing the coldness in his reddish brown eyes._

"_Free…" Sherries began to cry as the HOLY member used his Alter to gently lift her up and out of the dark and dank cell and into the brilliance of the morning light._

_As her feet touched the ground, a man and a woman in white armor with red crosses rushed up to her checking her for injuries and giving her some water and some food until her condition could be fully determined, but a strong shout caught through the wind and the voice seem to stop time for Sherries._

"_Give her the full deal, she's joining HOLY!" the strong accented voice yelled as a jovial laugh followed it._

_A man in the standard, but a looser and with green and blue replacing the purple and a vest replacing the coat HOLY uniform with brownish blonde hair and average blue eyes approached Sherries with a man in the normal HOLY uniform, but with orange hair that has a silver streak on both sides that sticks straight up and angled back at about 45 degrees and wearing tacky pink sunglasses. Immediately Sherries launches herself up and into the one in blue and green. Tears drenching the front of his vest, but he fondly holds her close._

"_Thank you Ryohou… Thank you for saving my kid sister," the shock of those words were immediately felt, but at the moment, the Sub-Commander of HOLY, Paul Johnson, better known to HOLY and many others as The Practical Tactician Alter User._

_From then on, the two were almost always together when they could be. Just like blood siblings, they took to protecting one another fiercely. Plus they had the third member of their little group, Straight Cougar. He still had a nag for getting names wrong, but at least he never get Paul's or Scherries's names wrong. Together the group of three grew into four with Uri Zane, then Elian, and then more, even the new guy Asuka Tachibana and the ever cold shoulder Ryuhou._

_Then out on a mission with more than half of HOLY's ranks and the Commander, Martin Zigmar, the Sub-Commander was felled, protecting the surviving ranks that had ventured out, including the Commander Zigmar. The Sub-Commander fell off a cliff, mortally wounded with the Commander reaching out for him... It was the saddest day in HOLY's existence and no one wanted the job, the shoes were just too big to be replaced or filled._

_For Sherries, Cougar was no were to be found, he would go out on long drives, not even trying to set records or anything. Ryuhou though was there to comfort the girl, having experience such a loss. It was still quite a while before HOLY appeared to be operating again at peak efficiency, though the ranks had been whittled to less than 20 members from an all time high of just over 50 members._

_**End Flashback**_

Sherries Adjani drove on until explosions had begun to light up the night in as Alter Users fought one another in front of her. As she looked up, she saw Falke drive in to join the battle that meant only one thing that the Tactical Sentinel or the Practical Tactician, which ever side of the wall you lived on called him, was fighting against a group of strong Alter Users and protecting a small hidden village.

Arriving in full HOLY uniform and in a HOLD armored jeep, Sherries watched as the remaining fighting members of a would be gang began to scatter as where there was one HOLD jeep and a HOLY member, than was bound to be a HOLD platoon and at least two other HOLY Alter Users not far away. In this case, it was not true, but that didn't stop them from fleeing in every direction.

Sherries watched as the last hold out was dropped like a lead weight by a man in blue and green armor. One of the most powerful Alter Users to ever exist as the armor dissipated and his body was revealed clothed in a grey cargo pants, a grey shirt, tan vest, black fingerless fighting gloves, black cloth bracelet, white bracer shield, and artic camouflage Special Forces cover and in his left hand was his second alter, a single point spear of blue and green coloring.

"Hello Sherries, and sorry for making you worry, but I'm back now," his voice was calm, but Sherries could hear the underlying tone of relief and extreme happiness, among other mixed emotions, including fear and worry, all the skills he had taught came surging forth once more to make her capable of fighting even Ryuhou Tai.

"Brother!" she shouted and jumped up to hug him just as the sun began to raise over the horizon, signifying the start of a new dawn for the surrogate siblings and the rest of the Lost Ground, AKA the Japanese Wildness, the Mariachi Special Economic Zone, but foremost, home to its inhabitants.

Pairing Votes are following:

Ryuhou/Mimori – 2

Ryuhou/Scherries – 3

Ryuhou/Kanami – 0

Ryuhou/Ayase – 2 (I actually got those votes through my e-mail.)

Ryuhou/Kami – 0

Kazuma/Kanami – 1

Kazuma/Mimori – 4

Kazuma/Scherries – 3 (My personal choice and two of my friends, but this is being decided through democratic means. God Bless and Long Live Democracy!)

Kazuma/Ayase – 2 (Yes, I got those too through same channels as Ryuhou/Ayase.)

Kazuma/Kami – 0

Couger/Ayase – 0

Couger/Kanami – 0

Couger/Mimori – 3

Couger/Scherries – 0

Couger/Kami – 0

Tachibana/Kami – 0 (Hey! We need some for the side characters! And if you wish to see Tachibana's girlfriend with anyone else, VOTE!)

Tachibana/Mimori – 3 (I was shocked, but hey this is a democracy voting system and it's a challenge to write!)

Tachibana/Scherris – 1

Tachibana/Kanami – 0

You want more pairings send in votes! No matter what they are as along as they are with-in the set parameters of no yoai and no yuri. There's too much of that and it spoils really good stories!


	3. Going Tactical

Disclaimer: I do not own S-Cry-ed or Gundam SEED.

"_**The Sub-Commander"**_

**_Phase Three: "Going Tactical"_**

**Village Hidden Among the Mountains, Kage (Shadow) Mountains, Lost Ground**

**1457 Tokyo Standard Time**

**The Village Chief's residence**

"It has been about what, ten years since last you stayed this long my old friend," Gai Tsuchi (Determined Earth) spoke to the legendary Sentinel, Paul Johnson.

"Indeed, not since your people fled the Mainland and came here and we, together with the others, built this village of refuge for your ninja," responded the gaijin Alter User and secret fellow Shinobi.

"Indeed, but you always visited and even oversaw the teaching of many at the academy, which I must admit was a brilliant idea then and now and into the future. We've never had so many requests for our ninja, plus the rank system for ninja and missions, it makes it easier to organize and train!" Chief Tsuchi said and reaching for his pipe and tobacco reminding the Sentinel of an old friend with the same habits when uncertain times had just come knocking.

"Yes, Cadets, Genin, Chuunin, and Jounin, but so far no Hokages for this village, no surprise there… I did turn the position down so that one from the village could take it up, but so far no one meets the requirements, even after ten years, but patience is a virtue. Though I am running out," both men laughed, "but seriously, is everything safe, useable, and ready?" the conversation turned important.

"All is well and ready, do not fear," the Village Chief smiled, "we are ready too my friend Shinobi of Leaves and Mist."

"Good, but for now, I would like you to meet my sister, Sherries Adjani, you remember her?" he asked.

"Of course!" the two turned to look at the aquamarine haired and teal eyed girl that had a small hour glass frame and a child like face for a young woman of nearly twenty.

"Hello uncle," Sherries said with a smile to the man that her brother often left her with when the missions were too dangerous or he had to do something alone.

"Hahaha, still calling me that, my wife will have a fit!" the three laughed and dodged the various items that came through the doorway.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT YOU TROUBLE MAKER!" the Chief's wife yelled as she continued on with whatever she was doing.

"Ouch! She managed to hit me twice in the same spot!" whined the Chief as he rubbed his backside.

"Told you to practice," his friend was blunt and unsympathetic.

"He did indeed," Sherries seconded the motion.

"Traitors," muttered the Chief and the three had a good laugh that was interrupted by a jounin named Takashi.

"Chief! We've found a young girl near the perimeter with ninja skills, but she is not of the village. She is currently hiding in the forest to the southeast of the village!" Takashi looked reminded the former Sub-Commander of HOLY of another jounin about the same age appearance named Kakashi.

"Anything else about her that you can name off the top of your head?" asked the blonde shinobi.

"Her eyes are completely white! Her hair is average black, maybe a little darker, oversized coat in my opinion and the others, but she is skilled and seems to be wearing standard Genin gear underneath, but the oddest thing is her head band which is blue with a metal plate…" Takashi was interrupted.

"Did she use a technique that made her eyes seem different or the veins around them to bulge?" asked Paul.

"Yes… I take it you know her, because she has a leaf head band," Takashi was curious.

"Sounds like a Hyuuga girl… age?" the American born asked.

"About twelve to fifteen years of age," was the quick response.

"Then it might be Hinata… though how? The Shin-Obi...! Well, better go double check, past the word to capture with as little injury to her as possible and to exercise extreme caution in your searches and approaching her," everyone was listening in carefully, "that girl sounds like a member of a particular ninja family I know and they have a very unique ability when it comes to their eyes and senses. Most of our techniques won't work, so use the genin and the chuunin as scouts and smokers to keep her attention, I don't she will attack immediately, but extreme caution is mandatory and use the jounin to surround and trap her, but I'll come capture her myself, but hopefully we can end this peacefully, as she is most likely lost and confused and that's making her defensive and I'll explain things later, everything, I'll come cleaner than a suit at a dry cleaners," everyone agreed and made ready to leave to join the search, they were not required.

Another ninja, a genin came into the room to report that the girl had had a brush with HOLY members Tai Ryuhou and Tachibana Auska. A couple of chuunins had been able to rescue the girl before they could move to take her into custody, but she had fought them and she was now in the village clinic.

It was there in the clinic that Paul Johnson explained what he knew of the girl's family after visually confirming her identity and recognizing the family seal on her clothes. He also told of her home village, its location, everything. Needless to say that those who heard were shocked speechless, but considering that there were people, two of which were in the that very clinical room, could destruct and reconstruct matter with just their spiritual energy and a lot of the techniques being used by the Mountain Village used another form of spiritual energy called Chakra, the story was very much believable in the end.

"That's a lot to take in brother, but if she... Oh I get it!" Sherries realized something, "she was avoiding one group only to run into another that must have been well rested, but also boasted two of the most powerful Alter Users in HOLY. Of course she was overwhelmed."

"Yes, but now the question is where is Tai and Tachibana? Ryuhou is more stubborn than a Texan mule and meaner than a Chicago junkyard dog," Paul was visibly worry, "he doesn't know when to call it a break."

"I see," the Chief said and then came up with an idea, "We can't make it look like we got sloppy while in a rush and give them a rabbit trail!"

"Well, the normal tricks won't hold them at bay, but if we lead them away towards the sea, all the better. There are plenty of old boat and ship wrecks there, they're fall for it hook, line, and sinker, especially if we make it look like a boat had just cast off," Paul concluded and Takashi was already on his way out the door.

The plan was simple, but when dealing with the situation that the Lost Ground was in, it was perfect. To add to that perfection was the fact it worked. The two HOLY members and their HOLD soldiers returned to the city to file a report, but both knew they had been duped, but they would need additional manpower for the hunt. What the two didn't know was that they were only given practical skills in law enforcement and taught basic head on attack tactics, but their opponents were shinobi and soon to be revived mercenary group that was actually a front for an independence movement that was led by trained soldiers. HOLD and Holy would not know what hit them when the preparations were complete, but meanwhile, on a ship next to a newly built village hidden in a cove, a captain paced her ship's bridge.

"Where is he? Damn he's late!" the raven haired woman complained.

"Sorry captain, but he hasn't…" 'Beep beep,' "…correction, he has just established contact with us ma'am," a redheaded girl of fifteen years reported from her post.

"About time!" the captain was furious with her XO.

"_Sorry about calling so late Nattie, but folks ain't the nicest around these parts, but that aside, I got you them gifts I promised and a little extra goodies too,"_ the XO was obliviously speaking in code.

"Well, I do declare that you have done a right fine job, but only if they're like you promised sugar pie!" the captain said the words well, but still she was cringing at having to speak as such.

"_Oh yes! My dear sweet Mary Lou would like to meet you and she'll be a bringing a friend with her. A sweet young lass from a dear friend's home," _the XO's words were a bit of a surprised, but with what he was and what he did, the crew of the Atlantic Federal Ship _Dominion_ were not surprised by his report.

"Okay sweet'ems! Just come on home! I do a miss ya!" Captain Natarle Badgiruel was still cringing, but deep down, she did miss him, but only he had figured it out and the ship's crew wasn't the clueless ones.

The bridge crew snickered to one another quietly at the sigh the captain gave, but that gave way to weak moans of displeasure as some lost the bet that had been made. As to what, only they knew, but some snickering did continue on, especially for a redhead named Flay Allster, rank Petty Officer, and ship communications operator.

"Okay," the captain said turning to the CAG, "When we get the new equipment how long until were combat capable?"

The CAG was a man in his late thirties, but didn't show it physically or in his piloting. He was considered a minor war hero for downing four GINNS in rapid succession during the Battle of Endymion and like the Hawk who gained his name there; he too had been in the 3rd Lunar Fleet and was one of the few remaining soldiers with the ability to use the Moebius Zero and its gun barrels to maximum effect. He stood at 5'5" and was actually thin shouldered, but she had heard from the XO of the CAG wading into a group of ZAFT soldiers when his ship had been boarded by ZAFT commandoes and he single handedly took down eight of nine in a fierce exchange of blows with him coming out on top. Yet, he bloodied Commodore William Sutherland's nose once for scoffing at his shortness and lack of obvious strength. Which explained why he was still a unit XO himself until he had arrived aboard the Dominion and the ship's first XO got himself and four others killed during the first clash with the Triple Ship Alliance.

In that three way free for all, the man that was known as the "David of Luna," had returned to the ship in a wrecked standard GAT-01A1 Strike Dagger, but the XO was there to hand over to him a couple of gifts, they turned out to be Striker Packs, including a new Striker Pack, and a GAT-105 Dagger. Equipped immediately with the new Striker Pack, the Moebius Gunbarrel Striker Pack, the "David of Luna" held the entire M1 Astray mobile suit complement of the _Kusanagi_ at bay long enough for the ship to pick up Flay Allster and retrieve all other units. Needless to say, even Muruta Azrael endossed the man as the ship's new CAG, Ryan C. Davidson and as the XO said once, "he reminds me of the Sergent Jellied from the book Starship Troopers, a short NCO that through he didn't show it, he was more than strong enough to take down troopers twice his size even if the odds in numbers were stacked against him. David taking on Goliath is the moral and ZAFT knows it."

Remembering that quote, she remembered that there were a lot of Davids in the past, even the Atlantic Federation grew out of several of them including two that were famed world powers for centuries, the first was the United Kingdom and the second the United States of America. Then she thought if you go back far enough, you would noticed that even Rome went from being a David to a world power. Sighing she looked at the dark colored man with short standard military crew cut brown hair. She looked directly into his blue eyes, the only thing that told of his mix parentage.

Commander Davidson was quick in with his wit and his mind and he had been waiting for the three or so seconds that his superior looked him over.

"Too long for the mission he proposed, about three or four weeks to get a grasp of an idea," his report was not good, "we will need to use his own men and the ship in the following action."

"Inform the hanger Petty Officer Allster and thank you Commander Davidson. When the new equipment arrives put the pilots through hell to learn how to use them in the quickest amount of time with in reason and for future operations," the CAG smiled, he was going to enjoy carrying out the Captain's orders.

'Call me short behind my back, eh. Now let's see whose weak now,' the CAG smile turned evil as he left the bridge via the lift in the back.

Having caught a glimpse of his evil smile, the whole bridge seem to shake as the those still there tried to push the memory out of their minds and began to pray for the men and women in the mobile complement.

**Three Weeks Later**

Flying through the air to give his fighter a thorough check, the XO of the AFS Dominion, the former Sub-Commander of HOLY, Commander Paul Johnson flew his F-5E Tiger II to get any remaining crinks out of the bird. He wasn't one for really dog fighting, but he was no push over if he had to dog fight. He just had the F-5E Tiger II to supplement his A-4 Skyhawk, but of which and the many other things and planes he had brought secretly using HOLD and HOLY's allotted funds, which of course is illegal, but he was the secret leader of a movement to expel the Mainland Puppet Government of the Mirachi Special Economic Zone. The plan was to form a new nation called the Republic of Osea, it was a temporary name that just stuck so they were Osean Rebels, but the Mainland was still igorenant of the existence. With the Osean seals on his plane, he decided to let them know something was afoot and there wasn't thing one that those oppressors could do about it.

Coming in at the low altitude of only 20 feet from the deck, or ground, Commander Johnson suddenly did a soft climb in altitude and then a rapid accession into the air as he came to the hill just before the East Number 11 Outside Gate Checkpoint and flew over the city's wall before the guards and air traffic controllers knew what was happening and since he was armed, he began a bomb run on the Tower of HOLY.

Reading his book as always when off duty, Straight Cougar's only warning of the attack came when 20mm machine cannon shells started to rip through the windows and the 9th floor lobby. People scattered everywhere as they saw a fighter come screaming towards the lobby. The 20mm fire ended, but the fighter had fired two missiles instead. The missiles struck and people were thrown about as the fighter flew through the lobby and out the other side of the totaled room. Only Straight Cougar saw four objects leave the plane. He immediately realized what they were when there were four thunderous explosions and a terrible small, localized quake. He looked at where the bombs had landed. The vehicles in the vehicle yard for the patrols that were going out later that day had become a fiery junkyard as more vehicles exploded. It was clear that this attack was no suicide run as the fighter did several victory loops and circles showing off against the poorly prepared defenders. It flew off, but not before strafing some of the main freeways in the city, causing little damage, but creating panic and terror.

Straight Cougar had recognized the seals as those belonging to the old mercenary band that he and the Sub-Commander had been a part of, with the latter leading the band. It was quite clear that someone from the group had had it with HOLD, HOLY, and the Mainland.

"Talk about your political statements, I doubt anyone was killed in that attack," he said aloud.

A young woman who recently arrived earlier in day was confused by his words. So she asked him if he knew anything.

"Yeah, I do Miss Minori," he responded.

"It's MIMORI!" Mimori Kiryu yelled at the pink sunglasses wearing man.

"Yeah, sorry, but the Mainland turned a blind eye about ten years ago to a resistance band that was acting like a mercenary band," he saw her surprised reaction, "the band was said to include foreign born soldiers sent by their governments to make a new nation out of the Lost Ground. Anyway, that fighter had those markings, because I've seen them before, that's all I know and it is second hand information, probably unreliable at best," the Speed Alter of HOLY said.

"Oh my god!" someone shouted as everyone saw a huge formation of fighters and fighter-bombers, albeit with minor formation problems, and last, but not least, a black flying battleship.

Pairing Polls are still open! SO VOTE! (God Bless Democracy!)

Ryuhou/Mimori – 2 (4)

Ryuhou/Scherries – 3 (4)

Ryuhou/Kanami – 0

Ryuhou/Ayase – 2 (3)

Ryuhou/Kami – 0

Kazuma/Kanami – 1

Kazuma/Mimori – 4 (6)

Kazuma/Scherries – 3 (6)

Kazuma/Ayase – 2

Kazuma/Kami – 0

Couger/Ayase – 0

Couger/Kanami – 0

Couger/Mimori – 3

Couger/Scherries – 0

Couger/Kami – 0

Tachibana/Kami – 0 (3)

Tachibana/Mimori – 3 (4)

Tachibana/Scherris – 1

Tachibana/Kanami – 0

I need more votes and the more votes, the more influence that shall be made to the story. For now, though, we will be seeing the characters not that often as the story begins to build and then, then we will see the votes begin to take hold and the main Scryed Charaters come in. Please inform your friends, because I need votes!


End file.
